Dark Fact
Dark Fact Dark Fact is a Ring of Darkness Superboss. How to Summon: Spirit Pendant Obtained during the Haunted Tree quest by absorbing the spirit in the Icy Realm into the Shimmering Pendant from Dana. Battle: Dark Fact counters most Items and Skills with a Meteor aimed at the user's location. After the initial impact a small circle of fire remains on the ground for ~60 seconds dealing massive dmg to everything in it. Exeptions: Spirit of Gayas: Break Stun, Mana Transfer, Mega Heal Summon Skills: Join Fast /Golem: Taunt, Ifrit: Hellfire, Shiva: Diamond Dust Skills: # Ultima, heavy aoe dmg (~100 seconds cooldown) # Aoe Stun, hits units in a small aoe arround the target and stuns them for ~4 seconds with medium dmg # Ping Pong, summons a Wisp aimed at each player. Dealing dmg to it or hitting it with ranged projectile animation will render it neutral and make it target Dark Fact instead. Each bounce will increase the movement speed of the wisp. On impact it deals heavy dmg to the player and ~65k dmg to Dark Fact (on Inferno). Strategy: Both common strategies focus on Dark Fact's Ping Pong skill to deal the majority of the dmg. Aimed at bouncing back any incoming Wisps with ranged autohits they both use any kind of Gun and the Scattershot as offhand. Attacking Dark Fact any Wisps in his proximity will be bounced back to him every time you hit. Breaking any stun asap is vital during this phase. Priest The Priest Strategy is the most easy to use as it only requires a Gun and [https://fferpg.fandom.com/wiki/Scattershot Scattershot] offhand with the best protective gear you have access to (Hp > MagDef > Armor). With good gear a skilled player is able to solo Dark Fact in a 4 player game on Inferno. * Buff up before the fight, Protect, Shell, Regen, Haste. Haste can be cast with Tome of Agility on Spirit of Gaya or by using Boco. (You can use Boco in the beginning of the fight, beware the counter Meteor though) * Summon Dark Fact * He will cast Ultima in the beginning of the fight and again every ~100 seconds, avoiding Ultima is crucial. * Regular rotation: Auto Attack Dark Fact, heal if needed (Spirit of Gaya's Mega Heal does not trigger Meteors). Break Stuns if: A: He uses Ping Pong / During Ping Pong B: Your buffs run out / Your Hp is dropping very low * Rebuffing rotation: The moment your buffs begin to flicker wait for his next stun, break it and start rebuffing on the run. Casting any buffs will trigger his Meteor, make sure you moved away before they impact or get burned to a crisp. (Fighting close to the corners of the Arena Of Darkness and running from one corner to another, rebuffing/healing on the way is a reliable pattern.) * rinse, repeat Summoner Nieche Strategy + can be used on a clean solo inferno run though, without NG+ or any previous help - way harder to pull off, use Priest if you can. Setup: Weapon: Cursed Wand P Weapon 2: Any Gun Offhand: Holy Book of Galbados Offhand 2: Scattershot Armor: Robe of Lords Helm: Tetradic Tiara Accessory: Heroes Badge Boco Materia optional: Book of the Breaker Shadow Strategy: Place your Gun and Scattershot east of the circle of summoning. Move to south east corner of the Arena and summon Ifrit, Shiva, Cyclops, Bahamut (purple Rune). Summon Golem, place it a little north of the circle (brown Rune). Swap your Weapon and Offhand (equip Set 2). Summon Dark Fact The moment he casts Ultima, counter with Boco and instantly move to south east corner of the Arena (green Rune) while Boco keeps Dark Fact in place, use Join Fast ® on Golem followed by Hold Position (H). If done correctly, the moment Boco hits, all your Summons gain Haste (the buff is applied in medium aoe arround the caster, including the caster). Surround Dark Fact to diminish his Aoe Stun impact. If possible try to tank with Bahamut in the beginning, he will most likely time out before dark fact deals enough dmg to kill him. Sitestepping with the focused unit will make Dark Fact swap targets. After your dmg dealers time out/die stop attacking Dark Fact while Golem is stunned. Use Transfusion on your golem on demand, beware it will trigger a meteor counter. You will need to dodge a second Ultima before Golem times out. Resummon Golem on the run, moving away from Dark Fact. Golem will be summoned in front of your location. Select it and move it further away from you cast location. This can be very tricky (for some reason fleeing south seems to work best). If you timed your Transfusion well you should be able to cast it after summoning Golem, he will most likely take 1-2 hits on the Meteor and drop low on Hp. Category:Superboss Category:Ring of Darkness